


Just Rest

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy mobsters, slight mention of spoilers? not really..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias thinks they've both earned some well deserved sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rest

“Come here, Anthony.” Carl drawls when he feels his lieutenant begin to pull away from their bed and get ready for the morning. The other man pauses, turning a curious and slightly exhausted gaze to his boss. They’d been out late, well into the morning hours, collecting data on this Dominic person. Making a plan. Setting the trap. Building his confidence and planning the new man’s downfall like a pack of tricky foxes. “Lie down, come on.” Elias tugs impatiently on Marconi’s arm.

His lieutenant slowly does as told, sprawling back out into the rich, golden covers and turns on his side to better examine his boss. Elias tutts to himself and cradles the side of the scarred man’s head with his palm and gently strokes small little circles into his lieutenant’s cheek with his thumb. Anthony’s got dark marks under his eyes, and it almost makes him look unhealthy. Finally, Anthony stops worrying about his boss’ mental sanity and leans into the soft touches, letting his lips quirk up sleepily. “Mhm, boss…” He mumbles, closing his heavy lids and letting his head fall softly against the pillow when Carl wordlessly directs him to.

Elias presses a kiss to Anthony’s forehead and lets his touch linger there before he pulls back to watch as his lieutenant lazily regards him. “What is it?” Carl asked, a touch annoyed with how tired he must look to the raven-haired man. They both had been cutting sleep and possibly skipping meals with how busy they’d been lately.

“Nothin’, it’s just that we-” Anthony snuggles closer and pull the covers back up around them, settling in. “We shouldn’t be neglecting this, boss.” He continues after a moment’s hesitation, getting comfy again in the plush bedding. Why Carl bought this bed would forever be a mystery, but a greatly appreciated one at that. He’d come to their underground dwellings on some early mornings and just planted himself face-first on the bed. Shoes and all. Elias would never get angry about that, even if he had to wash the sheets. His boss would just silently strip him and tuck him in for a few good, deep hours of sleep.

Elias simply smiles at his statement, letting his hand lazily stroke up and down Anthony’s bare side as he eventually nods in understanding after a few moments of contemplation. “We’re not avoiding it, Anthony. We’re simply taking a different approach.” He rolled over onto his back and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, everything a little out of focus without his glasses. “I can’t run an efficient enterprise if we’re all dead asleep, now can I?”

Anthony answers his question mutely by cuddling up to his side, and resting his cheek on Carl’s shoulder with a little hum. The older man turns his head and his lieutenant lifts his face a little to plant a slow kiss on his lips, smirking just slightly at the little shiver he gets from his boss at the gesture before the kiss deepens. Carl rolls atop him then, pinning Anthony there and turning that kiss into sharp little, open mouthed nips along his throat and collar bones.

“I think we’ve earned a little vacation, if only for a day. Don’t you agree?” Elias’ voice is heavy and tired, but also holds a different kind of throaty growl that may result from Anthony sending him a wicked grin and rubbing his knee firmly between his boss’ thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> In waiting of the next ep, which I'm anxiously excited to see what might happen, I've written some more sleepy fluff.   
> >:3  
> These two kill me, honestly. I love them too much...  
> Written at like - 12:30 am so please excuse these painful errors. haha (I'm so tired, and can hardly type and didn't really give it a good read-over b4 posting. ugh)


End file.
